Star Trek: Seria oryginalna
thumb|right| Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria - to pierwszy serial telewizyjny z serii Star Trek. Idea serialu została stworzona przez Gene'a Roddenberry'ego w latach sześćdziesiątych XX wieku. Oryginalny serial Star Trek był wielkim kamieniem milowym w dziejach XX-wiecznego filmu. Przygody załogi penetrującej kosmos w celu badania nowych kultur i cywilizacji bardzo spodobały się widzom. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w drugiej połowie XXIII wieku, rozpoczyna się misja badawcza nowego statku kosmicznego - Enterprise. Dowodzi nim - znany ze skłonności do niesubordynacji i ignorowania rozkazów - kapitan James Kirk (grany przez Williama Shatnera). Jego pierwszym oficerem jest Wolkanin imieniem Spock (Leonard Nimoy), a pokładowym lekarzem doktor Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley). Akcja (tak jak w późniejszycch serialach) skupia się głównie na tej trójce bohaterów. Oprócz tego widzimy jeszcze porucznika Montgomery'ego Scotta - głównego inżyniera]], oficerem nawigacji jest Rosjanin - Pavel Chekov, sternikiem - japońskiego pochodzenia Hikaru Sulu, a oficerem łącznościowym czarnoskóra Uhura. Obsada * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Leonard McCoy * James Doohan jako Montgomery Scott * George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Pavel Chekov - od drugiego sezonu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Lista odcinków I sezon 1. The Cage - pilot, wyemitowany wyjątkowo ponad 30 lat po premierze serialu. Akcja odcinka toczy się trzynaście lat przed objęciem dowództwa nad Enterprise przez kapitana Kirka. Okręt dowodzony przez Christophera Pike'a odbiera sygnał nadawany przez rozbitków SS Columbia z planety Talos IV. Na miejscu załogę spotyka niespodzianka: planetę zamieszkują także jej rodzimi mieszkańcy... 2. The Man Trap - "Pułapka" - data gwiezdna: 1513.1 - załoga Enterprise przybywa na planetę M-113. Jej celem jest wykonanie rutynowych badań lekarskich na parze archeologów eksplorujących tą planetę. Jednym z archeologów jest dawna miłość doktora Mc Coy. W trakcie pobytu na planecie w tajemniczych okolicznościach ginie jeden z załogantów... 3. Charlie X "Charlie" - Enterprise przyjmuje na pokład tajemniczego pasażera... 4. Where no man has gone before - Tam, gdzie nie był jeszcze żaden człowiek. Drugi pilot serialu, nakrecony przez jego twórców po tym, jak odrzucono pierwszy ("The Cage"). Podczas przebijania bariery energetycznej, otaczającej naszą galaktykę, na pokładzie Enterprise dochodzi do niepokojacych zdarzeń... 5. The Naked Time - Enterprise orbituje wokół zapadającej się planety. Margines bezpieczeństwa jest bardzo mały, a na pokład bstatku przedostaje się groźny czynnik chorobotwórczy, którego działanie powoduje stan podobny do upojenia alkoholowego... 6. Dagger in the Mind - Podczas rutynowej wuymiany ładunków między Enterprise i kolonią karną Tantalus na pokład statku przedostaje się niebezpieczny szaleniec... 7. Mudd's Women - Enterprise natyka się na nieznany statek. Próbując ucieczki ulega on zniszczeniu, ale załodze udaje sie ściągnąć na pokład kapitana oraz trzy piękne dziewczyny. Mają one dziwny, niepokojący wpływ na załogę... 8. What are little girls made of - USS Enterprise znajduje naukowca, zaginionego przed pięcioma laty na obcej planecie. Nie jest sam... 9. Miri - Do Enterprise dociera automatyczny sygnał, wysłany przed setkami lat z planety bardzo podobnej do Ziemi. Na miejscu okazuje się, że jedynymi ocalałymi mieszkańcami planety są dzieci... 10. The Enemy Within - wskutek awarii transportera kapitan Kirk ulega rozszczepieniu na dwie osoby, dobrą i złą... 11. The Consiensce of the King - Kapitan Kirk musi dowiedzieć się, czy przywódca trupy wędrownych aktorów jest dawnym gubernatorem ziemskiej kolonii, oskarżonym o potworną zbrodnię... 12. Court Martial - Kapitan Kirk staje przed sądem, oskarżony o spowodowanie śmierci podwładnego. Dowody są miażdżące... 13. The Balance of Power - Statek USS Enterprise, patrolując posterunki wzdłuż Strefy Neutralnej, natyka się na wrogo nastawiony statek, który, według wszelkich danych, odpowiada za zniszczenie trzech ziemskich posterunków granicznych... 14. The Corbomite Maneuver - Patrolując nieznany rejon USS Enterprise zostaje zatrzymany przez nieznany obiekt, którego twórca grozi zniszczeniem statku... 15. The Menagerie Part I - Mr Spock z niewiadomych powodów porywa Enterprise, zabierając na jego pokład swego byłego dowódcę - obecnie sparaliżowanego i niemego. W dodatku kieruje się ku jedynej planecie galaktyki, której nie wolno nikomu odwiedzać pod groźba kary śmierci... 16. The Menagerie Part II - Podczas sądu polowego nad komandorem podporucznikiem Spockiem na jaw wychodzą zadziwiające okoliczności... 17.The Squire of Gothos - Kapitan Kirk i sternik Sulu zostają uprowadzeni przez tajemniczą osobę, przedstawiającą się jako Generał Trelane... 18. Shore Leave - Załoga USS Enterprise odkrywa planetę, która wydaje się byc idealna na krótki wypoczynek. Zwiad odkrywa, że na tej planecie ich mysli stają się rzeczywistością... 19. Arena - Kapitan Kirk zostaje porwany z pokładu Enterprise i zmuszony do walki z przedstawicielem nieznanej, inteligentnej i bardzo agresywnej rasy... 20. Tommorow is Yesterday - Po spotkaniu z czarną dziurą USS Enterprise zostaje uwięziony w przeszłości. Ma tylko jedną szansę, by wrócic w swoje czasy, nie zaburzając biegu historii... 21. The Return of Archons - W poszukiwaniu zaginionego sto lat temu statku USS Enterprise trafia na planetę, której społeczeństwo przypomina marionetki rzadzone przez niewidocznego Landru 22. A Taste of Armageddon - Kapitan Kirk usiłuje pogodzić dwie zwaśnione planety, które porowadza wojne przez komputer. Ofiary jednak są prawdziwe... 23. Space Seed - USS Enterprise natyka się na statek-sypialnię, pełen kapsuł z hahibernowanymi ludźmi. Okazuje się, że sa to "poprawieni genetycznie", którym przewodzi niejaki Khan, wielki tyran z okresu Wojen Eugenicznych... 24. This Side of Paradise - Kapitan Kirk i jego załoga mają ewakułowac ziemską kolonie z zagrożonej planety. Problem w tym, że koloniści wcale nie pragną opuścić planety. Co więcej, wkrótce nie tylko oni chcą tam zostać... 25. The Devil in the Dark - W kolonii górniczej Janus VII coś morduje górników. Kapitan Kirk stara się dojść, czym jest tajemnicze stworzenie... 26. Errand of Mercy - Na polecenie Federacji Kirk i Spock usiłują ochronić planetę pokojowo nastawionych Organian przed Klingonami. Kłopot w tym, że Organianie wcale nie zyczą sobie ich pomocy... 27. The City on the Edge of Forever - w poszukiwaniu doktora McCoy Kirk i Spock trafiają na Ziemię, w przeszłość. Muszą zapobiec zmianie linii historii, inaczej Federacja Planet wogóle nie powstanie... 28. Operation: Anihilate - Kolonia na planecie Deneva zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemnicze pasożyty, opanowujące ludzki system nerwowy. Kapitan Kirk i jego załoga muszą powstrzymać ich rozprzestrzenianie, nawet za cenę zniszczenia całej planety... ---- II sezon 1. Amok Time - Mr Spock wchodzi w wolkański okres rozmnażania. Staje się nerwowy i agresywny, największym problemem jest jednak to, że jeśli w ciągu ośmiu dni nie dotrze na rodzinna planetę i nie pojmie swej wybranki za żonę, umrze. Tymczasem rozkazy z kwatery głównej kierują "Enterprise" zupełnie gdzie indziej... 2. Who mourns for Adonais? - USS Enterprise zostaje zatrzymany przez gigantyczną dłoń z czystej energii. Odpowiedzialnym za taki stan rzeczy okazuje się Apollo, grecki bóg... 3. The Changeling - Docierając do systemu gwiezdnego, który powinien być zamieszkały przez cztery miliardy ludzi, załoga USS Enterprise nie znajduje śladów życia, za to napotyka zaginioną 254 lata wcześniej ziemską sondę. Szybko orientują się, że stanowi ona niewyobrażalne zagrożenie... 4. Mirror, mirror - Podczas burzy jonowej drużyna ze statku USS Enterprise zostaje przerzucona do równoległego wszechświata. Trafia na pokład ISS Enterprise, gdzie załoga zdaje się być ta sama, ale nie taka sama... 5. The Apple - Drużyna z Enterprise ląduje na planecie, która wydaje się rajskim ogrodem, zamieszkałym przez szczęśliwych ludzi. Jednak rzeczywistość okazuje się przerażająca... 6. The Doomsday Machine - Badając sprawę zniszczenia kilku systemów społecznych USS"Enterprise" natyka się na przerażającą maszynę... 7. Wolf in the Fold - Przebywający na terapeutycznej przepustce Montgomery Scott zostaje oskarżony o brutalne morderstwo. Za zbrodnię odpowiada jednak wielowiekowa, bezcielesna istota... 8. Catspaw - w poszukiwaniu zaginionych członków załogi Kirk, Spock i MacCoy trafiają do dziwnego zamku, prowadzeni przez czarnego kota... 9. Metamorphosis - Obdarzona niezwykłą mocą, bezpostaciowa istota porywa prom, wracający na "Enterprise", by jego pasażerowie stali się towarzyszami mężczyzny, którym się opiekuje... Kategoria:Star Trek de:Star Trek: The Original Series en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Originala Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series sv:Star Trek: Originalserien